


I feel

by Dascha



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Bottom Adam Groff, M/M, Relations, Romance, Sex, Top Eric Effiong, top Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dascha/pseuds/Dascha
Summary: Eric presses Adam against the wall, kissing him passionately. After the events at school, when Groff told him that he wanted to take his hand, they could not tear themselves apart upon arrival in Effiong’s room.Eric's hands wander around the body of another boy and stop on his hips, pressing him closer to him. In response, he groans and hugs his neck, deepening the kiss.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	I feel

Eric presses Adam against the wall, kissing him passionately. After the events at school, when Groff told him that he wanted to take his hand, they could not tear themselves apart upon arrival in Effiong’s room.

Eric's hands wander around the body of another boy and stop on his hips, pressing him closer to him. In response, he groans and hugs his neck, deepening the kiss.

Eric's lips slowly descend down Groff's jaw and neck. Adam bit his lip, trying to restrain his moans. Effiong, leaving a small suction on his body, moves on.

Closing his eyes, Adam whimpers loudly as Eric grabs his cock through his fingers through the layers of fabric. He sighed slightly, opening his eyes and looking at the second boy.

«Damn it, Trubodrocher», Adam groaned, slightly twitching as Eric squeezed his cock harder.

«Don't call me that», Effiong hisses in his ear. In response, he receives only a stifled mooing.

Eric stopped, looking directly into Groff's eyes:» Are you okay?» He asked hoarsely, looking for something on the other person’s face.

«Yes, don’t stop, please ...» 

Eric is breathless; he has never seen a second so defenseless.

«What do you want?», Effiong wheezes, his voice trembling slightly when he asks a question.

Adam blinks often, trying to gather his thoughts, and then says: «You, I want you, please, Eric.» 

He sighs, they have already gone so far, but if they go further, there will be no turning back. He knew that he always wanted to be with Adam, but he needed to know that he also wanted this. He runs his thumb over Groff's cheek and asks,» Are you sure about that?» 

«Yes, damn it, I'm sure of it», Adam says with his eyes closed, yielding to Eric's touch.

Nobody remembered how they ended up on the bed, but now, when Eric had finished unbuttoning Adam's jeans, it didn’t matter. Grabbing the edge of Groff's boxers and jeans, he pulled them down in one motion, pushing them to the side. Moving back from the boy under him, Eric admired the look of the other, in the same T-shirt, with a blush on his face and disheveled hair, he looked beautiful.

A moment later, Effiong pressed against Adam's neck, breathing heavily and kissing the warm skin of another boy. He could feel him trembling. His cock strains and twitches, because it was much harder to see Adam so needy than he could have imagined. It was intoxicating to see his lack of self-control. Especially when Adam usually had complete control over his emotions.

«Please ... please, Eric. I need to feel you, please.» His voice was hoarse and trembling as he pleaded for it.

«Good, baby.» Effiong himself didn’t look any better, his voice long ago turned to wheezing. But he looked into Adam's eyes, seeking confirmation that this was all real, and not yet another deception of consciousness.

Not wanting to break this moment, Eric blindly stretched to the side, opening the bedside table by the bed, pulling out grease and a condom. He laid objects on the bed, and then wrapped his fingers around Adam's member, stroking it several times. He moaned quietly under Eric, lifting his hips slightly.

After a few more strokes, Eric grabbed the grease that he laid on the bed and sprayed on his arm to cover his fingers. He ran a finger through Adam's hole before carefully inserting the first finger.

«This is normal?», he asked the boy beneath him.

«Yes ...», he answered, with a sigh.

Eric nodded, continuing to move his finger inside. The second finger pressed against the first, and Adam arched. His hips trembled a little when Effiong stroked it from the inside, enjoying the magnificent heat and slippery movement of his fingers. Adam screamed when another discovered his prostate.

With his free hand, Eric walked over Adam's chest, lifting his t-shirt up to get to the boy's nipples. He twisted the right one slightly and watched with admiration as Groff's muscles twitched.

Adam leaned back when Eric added a third finger. He did not know where to put his hands, so he squeezed the sheet under him.

«God, look at yourself. Is that good, Adam?» Eric asked. «Do you like it when I touch you here?», in support of his question, he pressed his fingertips to the prostate.

Adam groaned and nodded slightly. Eric pressed his fingers to the prostate, stroking it. Groff let out a ragged sigh, his body twitched almost with force, he clung to the sheet beneath him, trying to stay conscious. Suddenly, Adam jerked suddenly and arched his back, ending.

But despite this, Eric continued to touch him from the inside. Adam wriggled and tried to break free, clearly hypersensitive after orgasm. He stopped only when Groff began to beg him.

«Please, Eric ...» 

Effiong himself began to lose patience, his cock painfully rubbed on the fabric of his pants, so carefully, so as not to hurt, he removed his fingers and took off all his clothes.

«Are you sure?» 

«I need you», Adam said, looking imploringly into his eyes.

Eric reached for the condom that was once thrown onto the bed, and quickly tore the bag, putting it on and generously coating his penis with grease.

Spreading Adam's legs, Effiong stood between them and constantly began to push inward. When he fully entered, Groff's mouth opened in a groan. It was beautiful, it was so full that the burning sensation that he experienced went by the wayside. Right now, only Eric and nothing else were important.

«Damn ... damn shit», he seemed to choke on how Adam felt.

Groff's face pressed against the sheet, his eyes closed and his lips parted, making loud moans. Eric clung to him, kissing his open mouth, squeezing his tongue inward. They seemed to kiss forever. When Effiong pulled away from the boy’s lips, he began to kiss Adam’s naked neck and continued to gently push.

The guy’s hands reached Eric’s neck, hugging and pulling him to his side, his legs wrapped around his partner’s waist. He didn’t think anything and only moaned: «more», «stronger», «faster» and constantly shouted Eric’s name. His back arched when Effiong obeyed and began to move his hips, driving in, sharply and violently.

«God, Eric. Yes, hell, yes, right there, Eric», the guy shouted as the second hit the right place inside. Hearing Adam groan his name, Eric began to abruptly hit the prostate.

While he continued to push around at this angle, Adam's hand slipped between them, clutching his cock, and began to move in unison with the shocks.

At this point, Groff was a terrible mess. Eric liked to feel the other boy writhe under him. With his free hand, Adam left scratches on the back of his partner, and then groaned: «Damn, I'm so close, Eric ...» 

«Me too, baby. Come on, finish for me», Eric said, breathing heavily as his jerks picked up speed, and he put one of his hands on top of Adam's, moving them harder. After a few seconds, Groff shouted out Eric's name and finished, arched his back. This made the other also reach orgasm.

Effiong collapsed on Adam, both of them breathing heavily. When Eric took a breath, he carefully pulled out his cock, ripped off the condom and went to throw it in the trash. When he returned, Adam moved his legs and tried to cover himself with his T-shirt. It was clear that everything that happened confused him.

Eric hung over the boy and carefully took his hands, pressing on both sides of his head. Adam had to spread his legs so that Effiong could snuggle closer to him. His teeth pressed to his thin neck, leaving a bite mark. He felt Adam's legs tremble. Groff tried to turn his back on him to hide the fact that this was driving him into an awkward position.

«Look at me», Eric said, moving away from the other person’s neck. He waited for Adam to gather his strength and look at him. As soon as he did this, Eric looked into his eyes and said that he loved him. «Do you hear? I love you, Adam, I love you very much.» 

Groff seemed to relax from these words. He smiled awkwardly and answered in a low voice.

«Me too, I love you too.» 

After that, Eric let go of his hands and lay down beside him. Adam did not know what to do, so he simply lay still, not moving. The other man only sighed quietly, reached for the blanket, before which he pressed the boy to him, covered them. Adam at first tensed a little, but then relaxed and laid his head with his hand on Eric's chest. Effiong only kissed the top of his head, keeping his hand on his lower back.

«Is it possible to stay so forever?» His voice was quiet when he said this, but Eric heard and understood what he meant.

«Yes, forever.»


End file.
